Dirty Little Secret
by newportz-princess
Summary: It was only supposed to be a one-night stand, but an awkward coincidence draws them back to one another. AU. Rymmer. Rewrite of my crap-ass one shot – Lover I Don’t Have To Love.


**Disclaimer: The O.C. is the awesome creation of Josh Schwartz.**

**Summary: It was only supposed to be a one-night stand, but an awkward coincidence draws them back to one another. AU. Rymmer. Rewrite of my crap-ass one shot – Lover I Don't Have To Love.**

**BTW, I made the name of the club up. It sucks, but w/e.**

It was 10 p.m. on a Friday night, and Ryan Atwood was waiting in line at Hollywood hot spot – Surge. He had snuck out of his McMansion in Newport Beach to join a couple of his friends to the opening. Sure the drive was an absolute nightmare, but he was going to make up for it by getting wasted and hopefully hooking up with someone. His girlfriend Marissa Cooper was at home asleep at the moment, what she doesn't know won't hurt her. It's not like it was the first time he had done this.

His friends Luke, Saunders and Nordlund were standing next to him. Luke was raving on about some girl he slept with, and Saunders and Nordlund were high-fiving him and sharing their own experiences.

Normally Ryan would be right in on it, because he was the "badass" of the group and was known for his way with women - of course Marissa wasn't aware of that title – but a voluptuous young female caught his attention. She was in front of him with a friend. Her black dress lay tightly on her tan skin and her killer heels heightened her immensely. But she still didn't seem to be taller than Ryan. Thank god. He hated tall girls who wore heels. Luckily Marissa seemed to prefer flats.

Ryan could only just hear the two girls talking, due to the noise surrounding him. As much as he loved the party scene, Newport was a lot calmer and suited his taste more than the hustle and bustle he was in at the moment.

The queue went forward a bit and the girls were second in line.

"Hey Sum, have you got your I.D. ready?" Holly Fischer asked her friend Summer Roberts, while applying lip-gloss.

"Yeah. What about you?" Summer responded, fiddling with her dress that was shorter than her knees.

"Uh huh," Holly replied, placing her lip-gloss back in her small clutch and walking up to the Bouncer.

"I.D.?" The large man asked.

Holly and Summer happily showed him their newly made fake I.D.'s. The Bouncer looked at the cards then to the girls, then after a moment's hesitation, he handed them back and granted them access to the club.

"Thanks," Holly said with a smile, before entering.

"Bye," Summer told the man, then joined Holly inside.

The girls headed straight to the bar and ordered a Martini each. After about three sips, Holly left Summer alone to see to a reasonable good looking guy on the other side of the club.

Summer laughed softly then went to order another drink, but was stopped by a guy, presumably around her age.

"Let me," he said, getting out his wallet and getting a round of shots for them.

"Well thank you. But shots aren't my thing," Summer informed the male.

"Oh come on, loosen up a bit," he replied.

"Okay…if you insist," Summer smiled and sat on a stool.

"I do insist. By the way, I'm Ryan."

"Summer," she pointed to herself.

"Nice name, reminds me of-"

"The season summer?" She interjected.

"Yeah," Ryan laughed.

"Are you from around here?" Summer asked.

"No. I'm from Newport Beach…in Orange County," he answered.

"I've been there. Some of my family lives there too; I'm actually going there this weekend to see my cousin."

"Right. Well maybe I'll see you around."

"Maybe."

"So you ready for these shots?" Ryan asked.

"Sure. Why not?" Summer said positively.

"Alright," Ryan picked up two shot glasses and handed one to Summer.

They downed the first one then went for the second. By the next 15 minutes, Summer was drunk.

"You know, that's the first time I've ever done those…and that many," Summer told Ryan in a slight slur.

"I can tell," Ryan replied, smirking at the fact the alcohol he had consumed had hardly touched him.

Summer sighed and looked closely at Ryan for a second then asked, "D'you want to go somewhere a little more quiet?"

"Definitely," he replied. The night was turning out just as planned. Ryan took Summer's hand and led her to the second floor of the club.

Once alone, Summer pushed Ryan on to a couch and straddled him. She kissed down from his lips to his neck and slid her hands under his shirt.

Soon becoming breathless, Summer allowed Ryan to let his hands roam. He placed his hands up her dress and caressed her soft skin.

"Maybe we should…" Summer began, catching her breath.

"…Go to my place…" Summer suggested between Ryan's urgent kisses.

"Yeah, okay," Ryan adjusted his clothing then followed Summer outside. Hailing a cab, the two strangers got in the back and sat for the ride. Managing to keep their hands off each other.

"Thanks buddy," Ryan handed the cab driver some money as they came to Summer's penthouse.

Ryan got out of the car and went after Summer who was standing in the lift with a seductive smirk written on her face.

Just as the doors were about to close, Ryan rushed into it and pushed Summer up against the side. Roughly kissing her. She didn't seem to mind as she dug her newly manicured nails into his back. She continued scratching his skin, while he removed her dress, revealing her black lacy lingerie set. Smiling at the look on his face, Summer propped herself up on his waist. He held her up and continued kissing her.

Summer swiftly took Ryan's shirt off and disposed it on the elevators floor. But not long after the doors flew open and an old couple stood there baffled.

Ryan started laughing and picked up his shirt. Summer scurried around the ground, gathering her dress and shoes. As soon as she had a hold of them she ran out. Ryan was still in the lift, laughing. He eventually thought to go after her, but before he went the old man said, "You lucky bastard."

Ryan smiled and patted the senior citizen on the back. "I know," Ryan replied then jogged towards the direction Summer went in.

Finding Summer standing sexily by her door, Ryan came up to her and smirked.

"That was fun."

"That was the most embarrassing thing that's ever happened to me," Summer replied.

"Aw, it wasn't that bad!"

"If you say so," Summer said.

"We gonna go in?" Ryan asked.

"Certainly," Summer replied, opening the door and letting Ryan in.

Closing the door behind her, Summer leaped on to Ryan and began to finish what they had started in the club…and then the elevator.

-

The next morning, Ryan woke up with a smile on his face. Realising the time, he hastily got out of Summer's huge bed and started to pull on his boxers.

"What do you think you're doing?" Summer came up from behind and kissed his shoulder.

"I have to head back to Newport," Ryan told her. Summer pouted in response.

"My parents are probably dying from worry, they're so pathetic."

"Sounds like my folks," Summer laughed.

"Yeah. But it was a great night. Definitely in the top five," Ryan kissed her again.

"Top five? Is that all?" Summer asked.

"That's an honour, I'll have you know," Ryan told Summer.

"Oooh, is Ryan a little bit of a player is he?"

"You could say that," Ryan replied, giving her one last brief kiss before grabbing his jeans and putting them on.

"Do you really have to go?" Summer asked.

"Yes. I really have to go," Ryan responded tearing away from the hold she had on him.

"One last time. Give me half an hour," Summer pleaded.

"Half an hour and that's it," said Ryan.

Summer giggled and threw him down on her bed.

-

Ryan had left a while ago and Summer was now packing to go stay with her Aunty and Uncle for the rest of the weekend.

She thought about seeing Ryan again and grinned.

Ryan arrived at his house in Newport Beach and went inside, bee lining for the kitchen.

Bad move.

His Mom and girlfriend Marissa were standing there with disapproving expressions painting their faces.

"Morning," Ryan nonchalantly greeted, opening the fridge and getting out a carton of Orange juice.

"Where the hell have you been Ryan? Marissa and I were worried sick about you!" Dawn inquired with firmness.

"Chill out. I just crashed at Luke's," Ryan lied sipping his glass of O.J.

"You could have at least called me Ryan!" Marissa stated angrily.

"Sorry," Ryan rolled his eyes.

"You should be," Dawn said.

"Yeah, whatever. I'm going to have a shower," Ryan put the carton back in the fridge and began to stalk the stairs.

"Be ready with in half an hour, some of Marissa's family will be over soon," Dawn called out to her son.

"Why are they coming here?"

"Marissa's aunty and I are old friends, so they're coming over for dinner."

Ryan grunted then went the rest of the way up stairs.

-

Summer drove up the driveway of the address her Uncle had given her over the phone.

Summer was in awe of the McMansion that stood before her.

"Oh my god! Summer!" Marissa yelled, running out and hugging her cousin.

"Hey Coop!" Summer responded happily.

"Come on in and meet my boyfriend, you're going to love him," Marissa raved.

The two teenage girls came to a huge door and a middle-aged woman greeted Summer.

"I'm Dawn Atwood, you're aunty and uncle should be here very shortly."

Summer nodded politely, "It's lovely to meet you."

"Oh and here comes my son, who is also Marissa's boyfriend. Summer, this is Ryan."

"Oh my god," Summer's mouth was wide open in shock.

"He's hot right?" Marissa muttered.

Summer walked up to Ryan who wore the exact same expression.

"Hey," Ryan greeted uncomfortably.

"Hi," Summer said, equally awkwardly.

Marissa stared at the two with a puzzled brow, "Do you two already know each other?"

"Uh…um…" Summer stuttered.

How were they going to get themselves out of this one?

**Fin.**

**Please review if you did read it. **


End file.
